The last Potter
by MagicGirl10
Summary: What would happen if Cardcaptor sakura was Harry Potters long lost sister.(STOPPED)
1. Default Chapter

The Lost Potter 9/27/03 last updated  
  
10 years ago in a place called Godric's Hollow the Potter family  
was celibrating the fifth  
birthday of Sakura Lily Potter. Sakura had just received her gift  
form her older borther  
Harry James Potter when suddenly the door blew up in flames and a  
dark figture stept throught and  
said:  
  
" Join my side Potters and no harm will come to you."  
  
"We will never join you Voldomort." replied James.  
  
"Very well, then I will have to kill you and your family James  
starting with your son."  
  
"Avada Kadavra!"  
  
The spell flew its way towards Harry but it back fired, and  
flew towards Sakura instead.  
Lily screamed and told Sakura to run, but Sakura froze in fright it  
hit and she  
disappered. The spell didn't stop there like it should have, everyone  
was surprised when it turned its way to Voldomort and hit him in a  
flash he was gone.  
  
"No Sakura no no..." Lily cried.  
  
"She was only a child why why WHY!!!" James yelled to the hevens  
  
{She can't be dead she just can't.}Harry cried quietly to him self  
  
But what the Potters hadn't known is that Sakura was alive very  
much alive.  
  
( AN: Japan, Readington, Avalon Residenes)  
  
"HELP ME! I am lost " Sakura yelled as she ponded on the front  
door of the Avalon house.  
  
A boy arond 12 years old anwserd the door to find Sakura crying on  
the front door step.  
He picked her up and brought her inside the house.  
  
"Dad! Dad come here" The boy yelled  
  
"Whats going on Tori I herd a lot of........."Aiden Avalon didn't  
even finish his sentence for what  
he saw infront of him broke his heart. Aiden walked over to the girl  
but stoped when she backed away from him scared he was going to  
hurt her.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you."Aiden said in a soft quiet tone.  
  
Aiden managed to get close enough to her to ask afew questions.  
  
"What is our name? "he asked.  
  
"Sakura" she anwserd.  
  
"What is your last name Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"I don't rememder"she said quietly as she began to cry again.  
  
"Do you remember where you lived?"he asked  
  
"No"she said  
  
"Well I guess you will be staying with us for awhile and see if we  
can find your family, if not  
you can be apart of my family and your name will be Sakura Natasha  
Avalon" said Aiden  
  
(AN: 9 years later,London, Diagon Ally)  
  
Harry and his parents walked through Diagon Ally to meet up with the  
Weasleys,  
long time firends with Harry and Mr.and Miss.Potter.  
The Weasleys knew about the tragity that happend 9 years but rarly  
talked  
about it.  
  
Lilly sighed, today would have been Sakuras fourth year at hogwarts  
and she just coudn't help but feel sad.  
  
James was feeling the same way Harry to all thinking what it would  
have been like with Sakura around.  
  
But their thoughts were interputed when a huge sliver phonix  
flew down towards them but didn't attack but landed  
gracefuly on Harrys sholder.  
  
Harry stared in awe at what was on his sholder  
with its gorgous emreld green eyes staring back at him like it was  
trying  
to tell him something.  
  
They stayed like that for what seemed like an enternity but there  
stare was  
broken when a girl about a year younger than Harry walked up to them.  
  
The gril had sholder length amber hair with intense emerald green eyes  
  
like his own and the phonix on his sholder.  
  
"Hope whats going on with you? why did you take off  
all of a sudden?she asked.  
  
Hope flew to Sakura and landed on her arm and looked at her  
deep into Sakuras eyes and went into to what seamed to be a trance.  
  
( It is them mistress," The Potters")Hope said to Sakura  
  
( WHAT!! its them my, biological family) Sakura replied  
  
( Yes but remember your misson they must not know who you are  
until the time is right.)  
Hope said.  
  
Harry an his parents were looking at the girl in front of them in  
wonder.  
First when the pheonix looked at her she looked shooked then  
excitment then in understanding. The girl then walked closer to them  
and held out her hand and said:  
  
"Hi my name is Sakura Im sorry if Hope scared you she usually is very  
quiet."  
she said  
  
The Potters went in to shock as soon as she said her is Sakura they  
didn't  
even hear her apolageize for hope. All they could think was:  
  
(Sakura!)they all thought together. 


	2. The Star Vault an New Wand

Chapter 2  
  
(AN. I DON'T own Harry Potter or Cardcaptor sakura)  
  
Huh did you just say our name is Sakura asked Lily. Yes Sakura Avalon why is something wrong? Its just we used to know a Sakura but she died a long time ago said James. Oh I'm sorry. { Oh Hope I wish I could tell them they look so sad } thought Sakura. So what are you doing in Diagon ally?asked Harry. I'm here to buy School supplies, I'm finally going to Hogworts this year said Sakura. But you look a little old to be a first year said Harry. Oh yeah I'm an transfur student from Moonstar Acadamy for Witches and Wizerds in Japan. But they desided to send me to Hogworts because I was born here said Sakura. What year are you going into? asked Lily. I'm supposed to be in my 4th year but they skiped me ahead to the 5th becaues we already coverd everything in my 3rd year that I'm supposed to learn in my 4th year. Oh then you will in the same year as Harry then said James.Cool I will look forward it said Sakura.  
  
Could you tell me where the bank is I was looking for it when Hope took off said Sakura.  
We are on our way there right now you can come with us if you like said Harry. Well thank you said Sakura.  
  
"Oi Harry wait up" called a voice behined them. Hay Ron its about time you got here said Harry. Sorry, dad wouln't stop talking with Hernione's parents said Ron. Oh Ron this Sakura Avalon she will be entering her fifth year with us said Harry. Well its nice to meet you Sakura said Ron.Nice to meet you to Ron replied Sakura.  
  
We're here the wizerd bank said James. Do you have our key Sakura? asked Harry Yep right here said Sakura as she took out a key hanging around her neck with a star on it.  
  
The Potters wish to make a withdraw said Lily. Do you have your key? asked a rather ugly looking goblin. Right here said Harry as he handed the key to the goblen. Alright next said the goblen.  
  
Sakura Avalon wishes to make a withdraw said Sakura. Do you have a key? asked the goblen. Yes right here said Sakura as she held out the star topped key in her hand. What! the goblin looked her at with shock, he was informed someone with that key would come but he never thought it would be a child. Whats wrong asked Sakura asked. Nothing you may go, next said the goblen coming out of his shock.  
  
What was that all about? asked Harry. I don't know replied Sakura.  
  
It was quiet for the rest of the ride in the cart as they zoomed there way to the vaults.  
  
The Potters vault coming up the goblin cried. Key please said the goblin. He unlocked the door and Sakura was in Awa of all the gold and silver inside the vault Harry quickly grabed the coins he needed and they were off again to Sakuras vault.  
  
The Star vault cried the goblin as they came to a stop. Key please said the goblin. No thank you I can do it my self said Sakura as she put the star key inside the lock, but it didn't open. But then Sakura put her hand on the door and wisperd something so no one could hear her. Suddenly there was a burst of light from the door soon the light died down and the doors were opened, the vault was filled with gold and all kinds of jewels. Everyone was shocked at all the money inside the vault even Sakura. { Clow Reed I think you went a little to far with all the money} thought Sakura.  
  
Harry and his parents couldn't believe there eyes even the Malfoys didn't have this much money. Sakura on the other hand grabed a bag of money and was out faster then you could say "Cardcaptors". She was blushing like mad when she got back in the cart and was trying to make up an excuse to how she got all that money and not sound snooby. I got an inharitants from my mother she used to go to Hogworts said Sakura sheepishly still as red as an cherry from blushing.  
  
Sakura and the Potters went shopping for school supplies almost all day until Sakura needed one last thing, a wand.  
  
They entered Olvanders and walked up to the desk when a old man peeked his head around the corner and said " How may I help". I would like to buy a wand sir said Sakura. Well you have come to the right place. What arm is our wand arm?he asked as he snached the tape messure off the table. Sakura held out her right arm as the tape messure messured her arm all by its self. After it was done the man went to the back of the room and graged a box. When he came back he gave the wand inside to Sakura. A Unicorn hair 81/2 inches Sakura waved it and it broke Harry's glasses the man took the wand away before anymore damage was made.Sorry Harry said Sakura. Its OK he said putting a charm on his glasses to fix them. The old man came back with another wand and gave it to Sakura a Dragon heart string 9 inches the same thing with the first one only this time it broke a lamp instead. Nope I don't think so said the man as he took away the wand again.After ten wands nearly everything the store was broken when the man found a small box sitting on the far shelf he pulled it down and opened it to see what wand it was and said to himself " I wonder". He took the wand out of the box and handed it to Sakura this time it glowed and wind blew on her finally Sakura found a wand. This just isn't any wand Its a Cherry Wood wand it was made by the four founders of of Hogworts. To use this wand you need to have the courage and strength of Griffindor, the loyalty and kindness of Hafpuff, the clavarity of Ravenclaw and cunningness of Slytherin.said the old man.  
  
Sakura looked down at her new wand it was just stunning perl white with a tint of pink it was on thicker the a penceil and a smooth wooden handle at the end. As Sakura was look at her new wand Harry was look at her for some reason she looked framillar was it at all possible that she could be his little sister.  
  
( I'm sorry if this chapter was a little boring but my next chapter will be better) 


	3. Her Mission

Chapter 3  
  
When Sakura got to her hotel that night she locked the door and took out the key around her neck and chanted: Key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light RELEASE! Now her little key was a long staff with a huge 8 pointed star on top.  
  
(AN: the staff looks exactly like that when Kero and Yue were inside on the last episode)  
  
Then Sakura called " Kerobaros Yue release! her staff begane to glow blue and yellow then Kerobaros and Yue stood before her.You summoned us misstress said Yue. Yue how many times have I told you to call me Sakura whined Sakura. What is it that you wanted to talk to us about Sakura asked Kerobaros. I found the Potters she said. Did they recegnize you asked Yue. I can't say for sure about my parents they still think I died nine years ago but I thingk Harry might subspect something said Sakura. Be careful Sakura you don't want them to fined out who you are to soon said Yue.I know I know but a part of me wants them to fined out. Now that I remember what happened 9 years ago it's getting a lot harder for me to hide it from them said Sakura.You must not forget your emeney Krono has teemed up with the dark Lord they call Voldomort alone compared to you he's nothing but with the help of Krono he will be very powerful and hard to beat.said Yue. And if Krono gets Harry's powers he'll be unbeatable said Kerobaros.Yes that is why I was asked to come here by Professor Dumdledore to protect the Potters said Sakura. Well we better get come sleep but I have one question was Clow Reed really rich? asked Sakura Yes very rich people gave him a lot of money for saveing their lives said Kerobaros. Well that answers my question on how he could give me all that money said Sakura as Yue and Kerobaros went back inside her staff. Sakura went to sleep that night about to go on her biggest adventure yet.  
  
That morning was the day Sakura would be going to Hogworts and she couldn't wait. When she had everything ready she transported her self to platform 9 3/4 she put her stuff away climed on the train to look for a compartment. But most were filled up and there were other kids in green rodes told her that only Slytherins were allowed in and slamed the door on her fase. Sakura thought they were awfully rude but didn't want to start a fight. Finally she came to the last compartment she opened the door to fined Harry, Ron and a girl she hadn't met yet. Oh! Hi Sakura looking for a compartment you can sit with us if you want said Harry.Hi Harry, Ron yes I would like to sit with you all the other compartments are all filled up said Sakura sitting down beside Harry. Sakura this is Hermione Granger one of my best friends at Hogworts said Harry. Hi Sakura it's nice to met you said Hermione. It's nice to meet you to Hermione said Sakura. For about 30 min. they talked there famillies and soon Sakura and the HP gang became good friends. Until "well well if it isn't Pottey, Weasle and Mudblood and who is this said Malfoy as he walked over to Sakura "another member of the dream teem? he asked. I am a friend of theirs now leave us alone said Sakura. What if I don't want to frist year said Malfoy. Then I will make you said Sakura. Not if I make you frist " Stupefy" yelled Malfoy. Sakura quickly brought up the shield card and the spell reflected of the shield and went back and hit Malfoy right in the fase. Malfoy was thrown back out of the compartment and crashed into another to shocked to even move. The HP gang looked at Sakura in surprize how did she block the spell without her wand or saying a spell. Sakura just sat back down as if nothing happened and said that shood teach him not to pick a me or my friends. The rest of the train ride went by smoothly only Harry and his were getting very subspesous of Sakura.  
  
Whe the train stopped Sakura had to go on the boats with the first years ot be sorted. When they got inside the school Prof. McGonagall steped up and said when I call your name I will place this hat on your head and you will be sorted in to your houses. Kelly Apple . A few seconds later "Ravenclaw" was shooted through the room. "Beth Waters" Slytherin. After all the first years had been sorted it was Sakuras turn, Sakura Avalon" Prof. McGonagall shooted. Sakura sat down on the stool and she could feel the proding her mind as it said in her ear, The Master of the Star Card VERY powerful even more then the Dark lord, but then you are kind and loveing and also very tricky, you can be put in any houses which one do you want asked the hat. Griffindor I would like Griffindor said Said Sakura. Very well GRIFFINDOR!! yelled the hat.  
  
Lily and James Sat at the teachers table and just looked at Sakura . Could she be their Little girl that was suposed died 9 years ago. Or had something gone wrong with the curse that night. So many guestions filled there minds until Lily got an idea, Why don't we do a DNA charm on her that way we could see if there a chance in hell she could be our Sakura. Lily don't get your hopes up if she........James was interupted Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!sceamed the the voice James and Lily looked up to see who it was and it was Sakura. 


	4. Dreams

Chapter 4  
  
Everyone was looking at Sakura who seemed to be quite startled. Whats wrong Sakura asked Harry. Theres something there she said starting at something. Then out of now where Pevees appered and said " so your new here huh?" asked Pevees in his crazy voice. Yay whats it to you asked Sakura rather annoyed she had gotten over her fear of ghostes a long time ago. Well you see I don't like new comers and it's my job to make there first year here a nightmare said Pevees. Give me your best try said Sakura willing to teach this ghost a lesson. Pevees was as happy as ever he had someone standing to fight instead running away screaming. Pevees slamed afew slim balls at her but with cheerleading practise was comeing back to her she was able to avoid them effortlessly. Is that the best you got said Sakura. Not at all here take these said Pevees as he hurled afew more slime balls at her. He missed again, Pevees thought "slims balls aren't working so lets try something more physical". Pevees disapperd for afew seconds then reappered behind Sakura and started pokeing and pinching her as he flew above everyone in the great hall. Sakura at this point was getting very angery so angery her star key was glowing, at first Pevees didn't notice the key but it began to glow brighter and brighter, when Pevees noticed it he asked kind of nervously "kid what is that doing?". "Sealing you" she replied simply with a smirk on her fase. A second later light surronded Pevees and he slowly began to shrink into a card. Sakura grabed the new Pevees card and slowly floated back down to the ground. He won't be bugging anyone any more said Sakura. After afew seconds of complete shock the great hall erupted in cheers and Prof. Dumbledore looked at her quite pleased he had found her, yes she would make up a good protector to the Potters but what will happen when the Potters find out she is really there little Cherry Blossom.  
  
The feast was over and the students started heading off to bed. Hermione was the prefect this year and had to lead the first years and Sakura to the Griffindor dormitory, on the way there Sakura and Hermione began talking to each other. So are your parents magic Sakura? asked Hermione. Yeah but my dad nerver knew about his magic my mom might have, I not sure she died when I was only three but was adopted when I was five with no mermory of my former familly said Sakura. "Oh! I'm sorry Sakura I didn't know" said Hermione feeling guilty for bringing up painful memeries. It's alright Hermione said Sakura.  
  
They came up to the pink lady and Hermiome said the password " Yue". ( Thats the password who would have guessed) thought Sakura with an amused smile on her fase.  
  
That night Sakura had another task to do, she must give the Potters magical dreams the dreams that told the future. She asked the dreamd card to help and give a warning to each of them about what migth come. But Sakura had another request to put her in their dreams but not let then see her fase. The dream card nodded and said "it shall be done in one hour at midnight."  
  
( Harry's Dream)  
  
{Harry was standing just out side of Hogworts near a small lake and above him was a full moon. Then he heard a voice behind him he spun around and saw a girl but he couldn't see her fase. Harry Potter I have come to protect you and your familly, a great evil has made your familly as his target said the voice ( Sakura). It's Voldomort isn't it said Harry with a "not again" look on his fase. Yes it is Voldomort but this time he's even more dangerous because he has teemed up with an evil sorcerer and he is fifty times stronger then Voldomort said the voice. FIFTY TIMES! then nothing on earth can stop him yelled Harry. I can I'm a sorcerer too I have delt with him before and we were evenly matched but with the extra power of the dark lord you will need to be careful. Harry there is one thing you should know if Voldomort gets your powers he will invinsable said the voice. Then flashes of images of his parents being killed by Death Eaters. What was that asked Harry. That is what will happen if you don't be careful said the voice. Wait who are asked Harry as the person begain to disapper into mist. You will find out later Harry said the voice.}  
  
Harry woke up with a start, who was that girl, was it just a dream or was it real? So many questions filled his head he stayed up all night thingking about what he was going to do.  
  
( Lily's Dream)  
  
Am I dreaming asked Lily. Yes your are said a voice ( Sakura ). Whoes there show your self yelled Lily thinking it might be a Deatheater, they have been known to visit somebodys dreams and kill them. I'm behind you said Sakura. Lily turned around and saw a figure in black and couldn't see her fase the only thing she could see was a pair of emerald eyes like Harry's. Who are you asked Lily. My identiy must remain a serecet for now, you will find out later said Sakura. Why are you in my dream asked Lily. I'am here to warn you that Harry is in danger from Voldomort and a powerful sorcerer, Harry has powers different then a normal wizerd, his powers if trained right can defeat Voldomort with flick of a fingure but if used wrong if could mean the end of the end of the wizerding world and muggle world said Sakura. How do you know this said Lily.I know more about Harry then you think Prof. Potter said Sakura as she begain to disapper into the mist. Wait how did you now was a prof. this year asked Lily. To answer her question Sakura took a badge off her robes and tossed it to Lily just before she disapperd.  
  
Lily woke up wondering what happened then she noticed something was in her hand it was a Hogworts student badge. That dream was real Lily said to her self as she started at the badge in her hand.  
  
( Back to Sakura )  
  
Why can't I give James the dream asked Sakura. He dosen't have enough spiritual magic for me to connect with said The Dream Card. Shit! how am I sopposed to warn him now, well lets hope Lily tells him what she saw, if not I may have to tell him in person.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Thank you Emerald May " The fourth Potter" inspired me to write " The Last Potter" thank you again. The 5th Chapter should be up in afew days.  
  
magicgirl10 


	5. Vision Potion

Chapter 5  
  
The next day was the first day of classes and Sakura, Harry, and Lily were very tired Sakura was tired because useing her magic all night and Lily and Harry stayed up all night thinking about the dream they had.  
  
Lily would have fell asleep in her food during the feast if James hadn't caught her. " Are you alright Lil you seen really tired today" asked James. " I'm alright dear, just couldn't sleep last night I'm a little nervous about my first day of teaching" said Lily. Will you need help in class today I could help a little in your classes if you are to tired said James. " It's alright James I can handle it" said Lily tiredly. "Right" said James like he didn't believe her.  
  
Sakura had almost fallen asleep when Professer McGonagall put the fifth year Griffindor schedule infront of her it said:  
  
Potions Class: Slytherin and Griffindor  
  
Herbology Class: Griffindor and Hufflepuff  
  
Flying Class: Ravenclaw and Griffindor  
  
Transfigurations: Griffindor and Ravenclaw  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: Griffindor and Slytherin  
  
"Oh man! we have potions first thing" whined Ron. " Whats so bad about Potions?" asked Sakura. "Theirs nothing wrong with the class theirs something wrong with the teacher, Professer Snape" said Harry. "Snape hates Griffindors he always takes away house points" said Ron. "He is also the head of Slytherin House" said Hermione. "I would watch out if I were you Sakura sense your new he well pick on you today" said Harry. "Oh great I'm going to have a teacher bugging me for a hour and a half and I can hardly keep my eyes opened " said Sakura. I now what you meen I didn't get that much sleep last night either I had a weird dream last night it kept me up all night" said Harry. "No kidding" said Sakura  
  
As they came in to Potions class Snape had gotten there early and when Sakura and the HP gang walked in he said that they were late and took away 10 house points.  
  
"What a jerk" thought Sakura as she took her seet next to Hermione.  
  
" Today class we will be making vision potions which can allow you to see a small part of your future" said Snape as he put instructions on the bored.  
  
" But I can do that without a potion" thought Sakura.  
  
"I will partner you up" said Snape as everyone in the class groned.  
  
"Granger your with Longbottom, Avalon and Potter, Weasley and Crab" said Snape.  
  
Sakura disided that she would drink the potion and Harry would write down the data.  
  
As the were mixing the potion they herd a loud boom from behind them and it turned out that poor Neville had bomped into Hermione causing her add a little too much crocadial tears and well you know " 30 points from Griffindor" yelled Snape. Sakura made a mental note to teach this teacher a lesson.  
  
Snape was keeping a close eye on the "new girl" trying to catch her in a mistake, to his disgust Sakura was doing the potion pefectly, in fact Sakura and Harry seemed to be almost done all they needed to do now was drink it.  
  
Harry pured the orange liquid into a cup and Sakura gulped it down and also said to Harry that "it tasted like rotten eggs." After she was finished drinking Sakura begain to go into a transe and only Harry saw a light pink mist form around her.  
  
Snape looked shocked he had never actually see a student go into that strong of a transe before only the strongest whitches and wizards can get it, he made a mental note to ask the head- master about it.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
( Sakura's vision)  
  
" Sakura" called a voice.  
  
"Who's there show your self!!!" yelled Sakura.  
  
At her words a figure appered before her and she knew who it was right away.  
  
"Clow Reed! I'm sorry I yelled it you I didn't see you" said Sakura.  
  
"Quite alright Sakura, but I'm here to tell you about your biological family the Potters" said Clow.  
  
"What about them" asked Sakura.  
  
" You see the Potters are related to Godric Griffindor" said Clow.  
  
" I know that" said Sakura.  
  
" Did you know that I'm Godric Griffindors great grandson" said Clow  
  
" What! oh why didn't I see it before you look so much like James Potter and Harry" said Sakura.  
  
" That is right" said Clow.  
  
" But wait! why isn't my dad a sorceror" asked Sakura.  
  
" Only a few in your family are sorcerors, your mother Lily has a little bit of that magic in her she must of used most of up that night when the dark lord attacked , her magic saved Harry in fact her magic is still running through his vains, you survived because of your magic" said Clow Reed.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
( In the real world)  
  
Sakura had been in the trance for over a hour now and class was about to end and nothing anyone did could get her out of it. Snape even tried a spell to wake her up but nothing worked. He disided to take her to the hospital wing and also being a jerk that he is gave Harry a zero for not completing the potion.  
  
Harry walked Sakura to the hospital wing he didn't know why he felt so close to her but something in the back of his mind he had known her almost his whole life, but how could that be? Harry's thoughts were interupted when he entered the hospital wing when he saw his dad sitting beside his mum who was sleeping on a hospital bed.  
  
"What happened" Harry asked as he put Sakura on a hospital bed.  
  
" We aren't sure she just callapsed in the middle of her lesson" said James  
  
" What happened to her" asked James as he saw Sakura with a blank experssion on her face.  
  
" She won't come out of her transe she was put into in potions the potion was only popposed to last 5 mins. but it's been over an hour now" said Harry.  
  
" Excuse me I would like you two to leave now they need rest" said Mad. Pompfy.  
  
James and Harry reluctantly left after being promised that they would be told when either of them woke up.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
( Back in Sakura's Vision )  
  
"Sakura I have to leave soon but take this it holds alot of spritual energy it's the only thing that can wake someone if they lose all their magical energy" said Clow Reed  
  
He handed her a small heart with a Star in the middle that seemed to be made of crystal.  
  
" Thank you Clow this could come in very uesful" said Sakura.  
  
" Your welcome, but becareful if you use all of it's magic on someone else it will take the same amont of magic from you. Oh! and one more thing only you can touch it if anyone else dose they will die. Said Clow Reed.  
  
" OK I'll make it a necklace like my key so now one can see it" said Sakura.  
  
" Good I'll see you another time Sakura and good luck a Hogwarts" said Clow as he vanished into thin air.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
( The real world)  
  
Sakura snaped out of her transe only to find she was in the dark hospital wing the only light was the cresent moon and sence she really hadn't been sleeping she closed her eyes and went to sleep, not seeing her mother lying in the bed next to her with a awfully pale face.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
authors note: I'm really sorry I took so long I'ev been really busy with school work and my computer got a virus that wiped out everything so I had to rewrite this entire chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I will update as soon as I can.  
  
P.S. for those of you that like Sailor moon Betrayal stories read my other story called the Scouts Betrayal.  
  
magicgirl10 


	6. Cherry Petal

Chapter 6  
  
Sakura a woke that morrning to the sound of screaming, she turned around to see Lily thrashing around in her bed as if she was being attacked, but as Sakura looked closer she could see that Lily looked deathly pale and she seemed to be in pain. She got out of bed to try and wake Lily up but when Sakura touched her she knew why Lily looked so pale, Voldomort was sucking Lily's aura right out of her and by the look of things he was almost done. "I have to do something if I don't Lily will die" thought Sakura. Sakura looked around the room to make sure no one saw her, the coast was clear and Sakura took out her staff and sommond the sheild card to block out Volomorts spell.  
  
When the sheild card went up Lily stoped thrashing about and went into a deep sleep, with most of her aura gone Lily would stay like that forever unless her aura is restored to full strength. If Sakura were a witch restoring Lily's aura would be imposiable and would mean Lily's death, but for a sorceress it's hard but doable.  
  
Sakura took the heart shaped pendent from her neck and held in above Lily, as Sakura begain to use its power she went into a semi transe meaning she was still aware of what was going on around her but couldn't speak or move. The crystal begain to glow brightly as it transfured its powers to Lily, but since Sakura was new at it it wasn't going very quickly it would take about an hour for the transefure to be finished.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
( James Potter )  
  
James hadn't got that much sleep that night, the worry about Lily kept him up all night he owled Sirius and Remus to tell them to come to the school quickly for he had a bad feeling something bad was happening at that very moment.  
  
Suddenly Harry stumbled into the room with his hand pressing on his forehead. James knew what that ment Volomort was near by and he wasn't very happy. As James moved to Harry's side he heard him say " Voldomort is after mum". James froze and stared a Harry with fear biulding in his blue eyes " Go" said Harry as he pushed his father out of the room. James begain to run to the hospital wing with only one thought in his mind " Lily please be alright".  
  
Harry was right behind his father as they ran throw the halls of hogwarts he could tell his fathers thoughts were all on his mother right now but as the neared the hospital wing he feared the sight they might see.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
( Sirius and Remus)  
  
Sirius was visiting Remus for afew weeks until Harry's first Quidditch match. They really wanted to be there for James, Lily and Harry afew days ago, they knew they would all be thinking about Sakura and what happend 9 years ago but it was a full moon and Sirius had to help Remus that night.  
  
They just started haveing breakfast when Remus heard a hoot at the window he saw Godric James owl. He gave him a pat on the head and took the note from around Godric's led. The note read.  
  
Dear Remus and Sirius.  
  
Come to Hogarts quickly, something is wrong with Lily she just collapsed yesterday in the middle of her Lesson and as far as I know she hasn't woken up yet. I ask that you two come to Hogwarts for I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
See you soon,  
James.  
  
Remus had paled after looking at the letter he handed it to Sirius who had saw how pale he was getting and he wasn't much better after he read it. " Lets go" yelled Sirius and with that that ran out the door and made there way the Hogwarts.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
( Sakura )  
  
" Just five more mins " thought Sakura. Then she felt two auras just outside the hospital wing doors and she could hear pounding from then it must have been James only he would have that royal blue aura and next to him must be Harry with his bright golden aura. Sakura then realised the doors would be opening soon and she couldn't let Harry know anything yet. James she would have to tell only that she was a sorceress she couldn't tell him she was his daughter yet. Then the transefur stoped she was finished she put the crystal back around her neck and tried to get back to her bed but it was too late the crystal stucted all the energy out of her and she landed on the side of Lily's bed, but acting on instinked her hand landed on Lily's just before sliping into sleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
( James and Harry)  
  
At 8:30 exactly James and Harry pushed the doors opened and the sight that greeted them was most unexpected, Sakura was sound asleep at Lily's bedside. James went to Lily to see if she was alright while Harry moved Sakura back to her own bed, while James was looking after Lily, Harry had seen the heart shaped crystal his fase turned to shock when he saw the inscription Sakura writin on it he nearly fainted that was the exact same crystal he gave his sister Sakura 9 years ago on her birthday but he thounght it was distroyed by Voldomort because when Voldomort blasted his way in Sakura had droped it and he never saw it again until now.  
  
"What's wrong Harry " asked James worriedly. " Do you rememder the peresent I gave Sakura on her 5th birthday" asked Harry. " Yes, but wasn't it distroyed" said James. " But it is hanging around this Sakuras neck right now" said Harry as he pointed to Sakura laying on the bed. "What!" said James as rushed to see if it was true. Sure enough there it was hanging limply off Sakura's neck. " B But how..." James was so shocked he could hardly speak.  
  
" James" said Lily quietly from her bed. " Lily how are you feeling?" asked James. "Tierd but alright" said Lily. " Are you sure? Harry felt Voldomort not long ago and he said Voldomort was after you" said James worriedly. Lily stared at James as if in shock and wispered " it wasn't a dream then". " A dream? Mum what did you see?" asked Harry. " Well at first I was in darkness but out no where Voldomort grabes me by the arms and he said a spell, I'm not sure what it was supposed to do but it was like he was sucking something right out of me, it seemed to go on forever but he disappered and I saw a pink light it was small at first but as it got bigger and brighter I could feel its warmth and love soon the light was all around me, the darkness had completely disappered then as the light begain to fade I found myself on top of a hill and beside me was a cherry tree in full bloom and one of its petales landed on my hand"said Lily as she brung her hand up to her fase and she was a small cherry petal in the palm of her hand. 


	7. The Truth

Chapter 7  
  
"Who is she Albus?" asked James." Who is who James" asked Proffessor Dumbledore "You know who I mean, Sakura Avalon who is she really?" asked James getting a little fustrated now, Albus knew who this girl was, he just knew it. " I'm sorry James I can't tell you, you have to find out on your own" said Proffessor Dumbledore. " But Albus she is the same age, she has the same name, the same green eyes as Lily and Harry, and she even has that heart shaped pendent Harry got her a her fifth birthbay, please! it has to be her, tell me it is her" pleaded James.  
  
"I can't James" it was all Proffessor Dunbledore could say it was to early for them to find out.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
( Voldemort's lare)  
  
" Did you do the spell I told you to Voldemort?" asked a black figure setting on a thrown. " Yes master Krono,, but a girl used a powerful counter curse and locked me out" said Voldomort. " What! no witch would be able to stop that curse, wait when you in contact with that Potter what did it feel like being blocked from her?" asked Krono. " I felt a blinding bright pink light made it pushed me away from her" said Voldemort.  
  
" Dam you Cherry Blossom!" yell Krono  
  
" Who master Krono?" said Voldemort.  
  
" An old enemy who always finds a way to spoil my plans" answerd Krono.  
  
" I have the same problem with that Potter boy" said Voldemort  
  
" Yes I have a feeling that little Sakura is protecting that Potter" said Krono  
  
" Sakura! where have I heard that name before?" Voldemort asked himself.  
  
" Have you heard of her?" asked Krono.  
  
" No I believe it is the name of Potters sister I managed to kill her 9 years ago but the spell rebounded back to me and left my soul to wonder for 5 years before my deatheaters brought me back, it sure took them long enough" said Voldemort.  
  
" This sets my plans back greatly, lets wait a while before we continue your plans let them put there gard down" said Krono.  
  
" Yes master" said Voldemort.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
( At Hogwarts)  
  
" I see you are back form the hospital wing Miss. Avalon" said Proffessor McGonagall.  
  
" Yes Proffessor I'm feeling a lot better" said Sakura.  
  
" Then I look forward to seeing you in my class" said Proffessor McGonagall.  
  
" I look forward to it to Proffessor" said Sakura  
  
" One more thing Miss.Avalon both Proffessors Potters would like a word with you" said prof. McGonagall.  
  
" Thank you Proffessor" said Sakura  
  
Sakura had been told by Proffessor Dunbledore that James Potter was getting sudspicous and was very close to figureing out who she was. She desided with Dumbledores permission which he said yes to, she would tell James Potter everything, but she had to be sure he would beable to handle such a big seceret and she could tell him without the chance they would be over heard. She would have to freeze time everyone but her and James.  
  
Sakura walked into the DADA room to see James and Lily wispering to them selves, " Ah! Miss. Avalon if you would come with me to my office we will talk" said James.  
  
" I will see you after class dear, then you can tell me everything" said Lily  
  
James lead Sakura inside his office where he motioned her to take a seat.  
  
"If you don't mind I would like to ask you afew questions Miss. Avalon" said James.  
  
" Actually I do mind, but I guess you would have found out sooner or later, you may ask your questions on one condision you will not reavel anything I'm about to tell you" said Sakura forcefully.  
  
" Very well I accept your terms Miss. Avalon, now first question, Who are you?" asked James.  
  
" I am the mistress of the Star Cards, I'm not a witch, I'm a Sorceress and I'm also have the current duty of protecting your family from a evil Sorceror called Krono who has paired up with the dark lord you call Voldemort, and Sorcerors are stronger then wizerds and witches whitch could mean huge danger to your family esspesilly Harry" said Sakura.  
  
James was shocked, he hadn't expected so much detail, but when she said his familly was in danger that flooded his mind with more qusetions.  
  
"What would a sorceror want with my familly?" asked James  
  
" You see everyone as and aura and Harry as a very powerful one. Harry's aura is part wizerd and part sorceror, but his sorceror magic hasn't been used since he was 6 years old when Voldemort came to your house, thoughs powers are what saved his life, so Voldemort wants want to get Harry's aura to protect himself aginest from being defeated once again and Krono has a spell that can do that in fact he has already tried to use it on Mrs. Potter the night she was in the hospital wing, I managed to stop and reverse the spell with this" said Sakura as she took out the heart shaped pentent from around her neck.  
  
James was dumstruck, to say the least he didn't know what to ask next there were so many questions flying through his head when one for some reason became clear.  
  
"Why do you want to help us" asked James  
  
" For two reasons, one is because Krono is my old enemy and it's my reasponsalbity to defeat him, For the second reason you can't a living soul except Proffessor Dumbledore he already knows, now sit back and get comfy this explaination is a bit more complicated then the first one"said Sakura wait for him to comfirm he understood.  
  
James gave a nod to shocked to say anything.  
  
" Alright you see 9 year ago I found my self standing on the front door step of the Avalon reasidence with no memories on how I got there, who my parents were, or where I used to live, all I knew was that my frist name was Sakura that was it, for months my adopted family searched and searched for my biological parents but they were never found, from then on I was known as Sakura Natasha Avalon and I had long given up on finding the familly I used to belong to, but on my forteenth birthday it all changed memories from my early childhood flooded back to me, all of it, what my name was, who my parents were, where I came from, how I got where I was with no memory, I also rememberd how much I loved my first parents and brother, you see I am the reason Krono found out about Harry and found a weakness in me, by hurting you and your familly he'll also hurt and weaken me for my name used to be Sakura Lily Potter" said Sakura she looked at James to see he reaction and he surprised her.  
  
James stared at Sakura eyes full of disbeleif, emotion, and love.  
  
" I'm back dad and this time I not leaveing" said Sakura  
  
That was it at the word "dad" James promptly fainted.  
  
" Well, at least I didn't have to use the time card " thought Sakura.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(AN: So sorry it took so long but my teaches were loading on the homework and they just finally stop for a change, well hope you guys enjoyed it.) 


	8. The Tiring Day

( AN: Sorry to thoughs of you who are used to the CCS names but I only know the dudded version NOT the  
Jappaness version so I will use the English names, Sorry for any missunderstaning) magicgirl10  
  
Chapter 8  
  
James had been sleeping for an half an hour or so before he started to come around at first he thought it was all a dream that his daughter had returned very much alive. But as he opened his eyes he saw two green eyes stareing back at him as his vision cleared more he knew it wasn't Lily amd most definatly not Harry.  
  
" So it wasn't a dream" said James as he sat up.  
  
" No it wasn't, are you alright? you have been out for a while now" said Sakura  
  
" How long exactly?" asked James  
  
" About an half an hour or so, well kind of " said Sakura  
  
" What do you mean " Kind of" asked James.  
  
" Well you see remember when I said I was the mistress of the star Cards" asked Sakura.  
  
" Yes how could I forget" said James  
  
" Okay you see I have the power to stop time with one of my cards the time card, I can only keep it going for afew more minutes. Anyway Lily is outside the door and she was about to come inside and some how I don't think she would get the right idea if she saw you passed out on the couch" said Sakura.  
  
James was shocked she had the power to stop time but then as he thought about it she was beggining to look very tierd.  
  
" Look I have to let time go back to normal now or I might pass out and that wouldn't be good"said Sakura as she stood up and walked back to the chair infront of the desk and James walked back to his.  
  
Once they were both seated Sakura closed her eyes and in a flash time was going again.  
  
" James is your little talk done?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yes Lil we just finished, you may go now Miss. Avalon " said James  
  
" Good day Proffessor" said Sakura as she walked slowly out of the room.  
  
" Did she tell you any thing James?" asked Lily  
  
James really wanted to tell Lily more then any thing but he had to keep his promise, well for now anyway. " She very tight lipped what ever she is up to she didn't give me a single clue" lied James.  
  
"Well I guess we'll have to keep a closer eye on her then " said Lily.  
  
" Yeah I guess we are back to the drawing bored" said James  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura struggled through the rest of the day trying to stay a wake and Transfigurations didn't help. The class had to write notes all class on how to transfigure objects into animals. Her next class is Care of magical Creatures with the Siltherins " Oh just great! another class with thoughs snakes" thought Sakura.  
  
Sakura took a seat next to Hermione who was siting across from Harry and Ron. Once everyone else came to class Hagrid started the lesson.  
  
" Today we are lookin at phoenix's they'er immortal birds and are very powerful, this one is fawkes......" said Hagrid  
  
Sakura stopped listening to Hagrid for she felt a magical poll from the phoenix who was stareing at her just like Hope did when she talked to her telepathiclly.  
  
~I have been told by Hope that your enemy Krono has found out you are here and he is planing to attack in afew days~  
  
~ Oh great! I can hardly stay awake and I have to prepare for battle in afew days, oh boy next time you see Hope tell her to come to me, I have a message to gave her~  
  
"Miss Avalon!!" said Hagrid snapping Sakura out of her transe.  
  
" Oh! yes Hagrid?"asked Sakura.  
  
" I asked what part of the Phoenix has healing powers?" said Hagrid.  
  
Now normally Sakura would know that question right away but since she was so tierd she couldn't think of the answer.  
  
" I don't know" said Sakura tiredly.  
  
" Thats alright Miss. Avalon maybe next time, anyway class dismised " said Hagrid.  
  
Thankful to beable to go to her dormitory and sleep Sakura got up from her desk and made her way out of the classroom.  
  
Unforunatelly half way there Malfoy and his gang showed up and by the looks on there fases it couldn't be good.  
  
" Let me pass Malfoy" said Sakura.  
  
" Oh your not getting off that easily Avalon, I still have to pay you back for what you did to me on the train, I have been waiting for you to be allone and this time you won't pull that same stunt you did on the train, boys get her!!" yelled Malfoy.  
  
Soon she was surronded and they all had their wands ready, Sakura silently brought the sheild card up around her self and revealed her own wand.  
  
" I don't want to fight you Malfoy, just let me pass" said Sakura knowing that in her weaked state a 1 against 10 match she didn't stand a very good chance of winning.  
  
" If you win I will let pass" said Malfoy seeing her weakness.  
  
Sakura nodded, to tired to waste any more time.  
  
" On the count of three 1, 2...." Malfoy was interupted  
  
" Expelliarmus!!" yelled the nine other Slitherins  
  
All the spells hit Sakura at the same time making the shield card weaken and alas taking more magic from Sakura making her even weaker.  
  
" Serpensortia!" yelled Malfoy  
  
A large snake moved its way towards Sakura who was now on her knees struggling to stand up.  
  
Sakura lifted her head up when she herd the snake summoning charm at least this was something her could take care of. " Leave me alone sssssserpent" said Sakura in Parseltongue.  
  
The snake turned around and made its was to the nearest window.  
  
Malfoy and his pales were in shock to say the least, another parseltongue in Gryffindor! what was the world coming to.  
  
Malfoys anger was overcomeing him and he suddenly lashed out and yelled " Relashio".  
  
Sakura could sence that he had put a lot of anger into his spell and the sheild card might not be enough, she pushed her remaining energy into the sheild and waited for the impact. The sheild protected her from any physical harm the spell might have brang but it used all of her energy she passed out soon after but before the ten Slitherins could celibrate their victory foot steps came running down the hall way.  
  
Much to the Slitherins dislike it was James Potter.  
  
" What did you do to her!" yelled James  
  
The Slitherins quickly ran away before he could see there fases but they could still hear "60 poinst form Slitherin!" being yelled down the hallway.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura answer me!!!"yelled James but Sakura didn't stir.  
  
James desided to take her to the hospital wing but when he went to pick her up the star key around her neck begane to glow. From it emerged two beings one looked like an angel and the other looked like a mainless lion with wings.  
  
" Who are you two?" asked James  
  
" I am Kerobaros the sun guardian of Sakura and the cards" said the lion.  
  
"And I am Yue the moon guardian of Sakura and the cards" said the angel.  
  
"I am James Potter her father" said James.  
  
" Do you have a room we could go where we won't be seen?" asked Yue  
  
" Follow me" said James as he picked Sakura up and lead them down the hall.  
  
They reached a picture with shooting stars and comets on it. James wispered th password to let them in " Snape is a greasy haired git".  
  
The inside of the room had a small bed, a table and chairs, a cabnet filled with food, a book case, and a sink.  
  
James put Sakura on the bed and turned around to look at the to magical beings infront of him.  
  
" Will she be alright?" asked James  
  
" She will after she gets some sleep" said Kerobaros  
  
" Why is she so tierd?" asked James.  
  
" When she froze time this morning it took up alot of her magic and energy, usually it dosen't effect her that much but she used it a bit longer then she usually dose" said Yue.  
  
Minutes passed by in an uncomfortable silents, James hateing the quiet started a conversation.  
  
" So why were you inside Sakuras key?" asked James.  
  
" We had to stay out of site when Sakura came here or we would be discovered, for me staying out of site wouldn't be a problem because I have a smaller form is small enough to fet inside Sakuras pocket, but Yue has a human form and that posed as a problem so Sakura put us inside her staff and if she was in danger we would come out and help her" said Kerobaros.  
  
" Then why didn't you help when she was being attacted by thoughs boys?" asked James.  
  
" She would have to summon us for that, if she was under attact by anything with an spiritual soul like Krono or a spirit we would come out by our salves" said Kerobaros.  
  
" Then why did you come out after Sakura collapsed?"asked James.  
  
" She didn't have enough magic to sustaine inside her staff" said Yue.  
  
At that moment Sakura stired. " Where am I" asked Sakura.  
  
" I had to take you and your guardians to one of my secert rooms where you would be discoverd" said James.  
  
"It's a little late for being discoverd now" said Sakura  
  
" And why is that?" asked Yue.  
  
" Krono has discoverd me" said Sakura.  
  
" What?! how did he find out" asked Kerobaros.  
  
" I'm not sure, I had sent Hope to spy on Krono and Voldemort and she told Fawkes that Krono knows about me and is planing to attack in afew days" said Sakura.  
  
" But Sakura it takes afew full days for you recover from using all your magic like you just did, there is now way you could prepare for battle on your own" said Kerobaros.  
  
" Yes I guess it is time to call in my friends" said Sakura.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
( AN: There!! I hope guys like it I tiped as fast as I could, well as fast as a person who is sick can type) 


	9. Planning

(Name changes)

Eriol/Eli

Syaoran/Li

Tomoyo/Madison

Nakuru/Rudy

Spinel/Spiner or Spiny

Chapter 9

( Reedington, Japan)

Li was practicing sword fighting in has room one after noon when Hope appered at his window, he couldn't talk to Hope like Sakura could but he could tell something was a miss.

Hope put her beak into a little potch Madison had made her to make it easier for a person

to get his or her letter instead of them being tangaled on Hopes legs. She pulled out a letter and gave it to him with that she flew away. The letter had Sakuras small print on it so he openned it it read:

_Li_

_I'm not sure how Krono found out but he knows I'm here. He's planing to attack in afew days and right now my magic is worn out, I was useing the Time Card alittle longer then I should have and that fight I had with Malfoy didn't help very much. Anyway I will explane everything when you get here._

_Love _

_Sakura_

_P.S. I told James Potter he was my father today so he knows._

Li quickly ran out of his room and and down stairs where he had a powerful transeportion spell but he wasn't going to hogwarts not yet.

He picked up a small swirling glode, closed eyes and with a pop! he was gone.

( England, Eli's House )

Li soon reappered infront of an huge victorian mansion he walked up to the door and was about to knock when it openned.

" Ah! Li I see you got Sakuras letter or did you just come to see me" asked Eli with that same smile on his fase.

" Whipe that smile off your fase Eli, Sakura is in trouble!" snapped Li.

" Yes indeed she is come on in my _cute little desendent _" said Eli.

" Stop calling me that!" yelled Li.

" Eli stop bugging him he's just worried about Sakura" said a girl standing behind Eli.

" You are spoiling my fun Madison" said Eli.

" Eli please now isn't the time we must hurry" said Madison

" Very well follow me" said Eli as he lead them down the hall way.

" Hay! Madison how did you get here?" asked Li.

" Eli came to get me last night, he told me he received a letter from Sakura and said I could come to, he thinks I might be a witch so I could get schooled and also help Sakura" said Madison.

" Madison since when did you have magic?" asked Li.

" I've had it for a while now Li ever since I was 11 I just never had a chance to use it" explained Madison.

" Oh," was all Li had to say.

" Well Madison why don't show him some spells I already showed you" said Eli.

" OK" said Madison.

Madison focesd on the the tea cup infront of her, it floated up right into her hands. Then she wispered something and the steaming cup of tea froze soild, then Madison wispered another spell and the tea was steaming again, she let the cup go and it floated back to its spot and the table.

" You are going to be a very strong witch Madison most wizards and witches can't do wandless magic" said Li.

" Thanks Li" said Madison.

" Well I think it's time we headed to hogwarts we have only a few days to prepare everthing for the attack, we need to make to make the most of it" said Eli.

" That is the first thing you said that I agree with Eli" said Li.

With that Li took out the same swirling globe he used to get there. Madison and Eli put their hands on it and three yelled at once " Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" and they vanished.

( Hogwarts)

News of Sakuras fight with Malfoy was all over the school and everytime Sakura turned around someone was bugging her about it.

" Is it true your a parseltongue?"

" Why were you unharmed after Malfoy cursed you?"

" How many Slitherins did you fight?"

The questions just went on and on until...

"Leave her alone!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned around to see Harry Potter looking rather angry.

" You guys are worse then Daily Prophet reporters, now leave her alone go on show is over" said Harry.

The students left but not without complaining that their questions were unanswered.

" Are you alright Sakura? I now how annoying that kind of thing can be" asked Harry.

" Thank you Harry, I'm fine" said Sakura.

" Umm Harry?" said Sakura.

" Yes" replied Harry.

" Can I talk to you for a minute it's important" said Sakura.

" Sure Sakura whats wrong?" asked Harry.

" Something very bad is going to happen and its going to be very soon, please keep your guard up" said Sakura.

" What! Sakura what are you talking about it's not Voldemort is it" questioned Harry.

" It's worse then Voldemort" wisperd Sakura Harry almost didn't hear what she said.

" What! Sakura what is going on? What can be worse then Voldemort" asked Harry he was desprately curious now.

" Harry rememder that dream you had afew days ago it was a warning" said Sakura.

" Yeah....Wait!!! how did you now about my dream and what I saw!?" asked Harry.

" I was the one who sent it to you, I was the girl who showed you thoughs visions" said Sakura.

" How do you know what is going to happen?" asked Harry.

" It's a long story Harry and right now I don't have the time" said Sakura as she begain to turn around and walk away but Harry grabed her hand.

" Please tell me" said Harry.

" I will tell you but not now, please Harry trust me I promise you will know everything when the time is right, but for now don't let your guard down" said Sakura as she ran down the hall way.

Harry sighed mumbleing " no one ever tells me anything".

Then Harry got an idea maybe mum or dad would know what was going on, with that thought in mind he made is way up to the DADA room where his mother was marking tests.

Lily as Harry had guessed was marking or trying to mark she was distracted the strange things happening in her life all of a sudden. First a girl who looks alittle like her with the same eyes showes up claiming her named is Sakura the same name of her daughter who supposily died 9 years ago and if her daughter were alive they would be the same age 14. Then there was that dream she had a few days ago that her family was in danger, this told by a girl who had the same emerald eyes, to prove it wasn't just any dream the girl gave her a Hogwarts badge one a first would wear before the sorting, so that ment this was the first year here at Hogwarts but she seemed alittle old to be a first year so that only lead her back to one person Sakura. Another thing that lead to Sakura yet again was that night in the hospital wing when Voldemort attemped to kill her with some odd spell and from what she had been told Sakura was at her bed side holding her hand while in an exausted sleep and when she woke up a cherry petal was laying in her palm, could Sakura have been the one to save her from Voldemort that morrning if so how did she do it? and why didn't she say anything? So many thoughts were going through her head she didn't hear the door open.

" Mum" said Harry.

" Oh! Harry I didn't hear you, how can I help you?" asked Lily.

" Well I just had a strange conversation with Sakura, she said danger is coming something worse then Voldemort but she wouldn't tell me what' said Harry

" I knew it, there is something going on and yet again we are involved in it, Harry did Sakura say anything else?" asked Lily.

" She did say she was the one who sent me this dream a few day ago, she showed me visions people around me in danger and getting killed if didn't keep my guard up" said Harry.

" She sent dreams to you too?" asked Lily.

" Yes, you mean she sent them to you as well?" asked Harry.

" It sure looks like it" said Lily.

" But how could she get is our minds like that?" asked Harry.

" Well, I'm positive she has special powers beyond what any wizard or witch would have like what happend in the great hall during the opening feast when Peeves was picking on her, she some how turned him into something else it looked like a card, she also seemed to have the ability to see or sence ghostes when they are invisible and the only other person I know who can do that is Albus" said Lily.

Harry let the information his mum just hold him to sink in and added it with the info he had. The mystery of Sakura Avalon was starting to come together now he had to find out exactly what she was. With that in mind he headed down to the libary.

( The Astronomy Tower)

Sakura stood over looking the Hogwarts grounds, the view was wonderful as the sun sank lower and lower on the horizon. It was hard to imagine then in afew short days it would be a war zone. Sakura could feel Krono and Voldemorts forces building and getting stronger but so was hers, her powers were slowly regenerateing them selves, Li, Eli, and Madison should be arriving within the hour and her brother and mother were well on their way to finding out who and what she was.

James was seceretly working with Dumbledore prepareing the castle for the attack and along with Yue and Kerobaros who were putting some of their own powers in to a powerful sheild.

Sakura looked up at the sky and moved to the centre of the room she was in and released her staff pushing a bit of her energy into it making it glow. At the instant the sun had completely sat and the first star of the evening came out. Then three lights formed a circle around Sakura and in a flash Li, Eli, and Madison stood in their places.

Li, Madison, and Eli had changed into robes, Madison had changed into a black and violet robe, Li was wareing his usuale green robes and was holding his sword, and then Eli was wareing his black and gold robe and was holding his staff.

Sakura smiled sadly at her friends standing around her and said " get ready for war".

(AN: Alright the next chapter will be the beginning of the battle and hopefuly my writers block won't be as bad as it was for this chapter. Anyway R&R!!!!


End file.
